


...нас учили быть птицами...

by lady_almi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: о птицах в Городе не говорят — когда-то они были обыденностью, и расспрашивать о них было так же бессмысленно, как о пальцах на руке, потом — исчезновение синих оперений из жизни сковало языки страхом. Франческо был первым из крылатых детей.
Kudos: 1





	...нас учили быть птицами...

Учится летать человеческий род, Оставаясь жив через сто невзгод. Ты не первый кто, не в последний раз, Может хватит сил… Пламень не погас. Пламень не погас! Ясвена, «летать»

***

у высокого, звонкого в своей тонкости, Феникса есть тайна, которую знает весь Город. молчат, конечно. «пойди у него вызнай, у этого «короля», — ворчат учителя в школе. даже малыши — крылатые дети последних пятнадцати лет — не спрашивают, как так вышло, что стаи Синих Птиц пропали, а его Златоглазка осталась. правда проста, неловка и немного страшна: Феникс, шестилетний мальчик, с волосами в мёд, спрятал тогда разноцветное яйцо под кроватью и ослепительный свет не коснулся его. на следующий день в пыли и темноте вылупилась Златоглазка, запищала, потребовав внимания. Феникс, еще совсем ребенок, ловил ей червяков и спал в обнимку. «я тебя защитю», — шептал, прежде чем рухнуть в сиреневые грезы. Златоглазка осталась единственной Синей Птицей в Городе. 

Глэдис, сестренка, родилась уже с крыльями — бело-золотое оперенье смешно топорщится, когда она злится, и светится, если смеется. Феникс иногда походя треплет верхушки крыльев, и Глэдис урчит, совсем, как кошка, и ластится под тяжелую братову ладонь. 

Феникс знакомится с Кимбэлем, когда Златоглазке исполняется двенадцать лет.

— скажите, — почти шепчет Кимбэль, — а можно погладить? 

Феникс шалеет от вопроса, но ласково говорит Златоглазке: 

—милая, если ты не против, этот мальчик тебя погладит. 

синее оперенье льнет к серебру крыльев и волос. кажется, Златоглазка урчит. Феникс улыбается: 

— она тебя признала, — качает головой. — ну, раз так, пойдем покажу, где я живу: её друзья — мои друзья. можешь приходить, когда захочешь. 

на четвертом этаже, в высоких деревянных дверях, выкрашенных в зеленый, в Кимбэля врезается Глэдис. 

— куда ты, солнышко? — спрашивает ее Феникс. 

— гулять! — кричит она, лучась перьями, встряхивая волосами, улыбаясь — одновременно. оглядывается с лестничного пролета, подмигивает Кимбэлю. 

и уносится вниз — стук каблучков по ступенькам веселой капелью. 

— а это Глэдис, — говорит Феникс, перегибаясь через перила, глядя вниз на светлую фигурку сестры. 

***

Глэдис почти двенадцать и сережки из свежей сирени — ее лучшее украшение. солнце печет вовсю, и она сбрасывает ветровку на скамейку, оставаясь в белом платье до колен, убирает за уши светлые волосы. расправляет крылья. вдыхает воздух полной грудью, тянется на цыпочках вверх.

а после — отталкивается от влажной черной земли, синие кроссовки снова испачканы, взмывает вверх свечкой — перья прошивает ласковой дрожью порыв ветра. небо принимает в объятия одну из своих дочерей. 

Глэдис смеется — празднично: сегодня кончилась школа, сегодня приснился зеленый снюсь в рыжеватом мареве тумана, сегодня она встретила этого белобрысого мальчишку — почему-то и это было важно. 

два росчерка под облаками — красный и зеленый, Глэдис знает, кто так летает: почти всегда вдвоем, быстрые ласточки весны, даже если за окном зима. 

— Эннио! — зовет она. и захлебывается в светлом шуме крыльев. 

— привет! — улыбается ей Франческо. 

глаза у него ласковые, темно-шоколадные, волосы черные-черные, птичьим гнездом на голове. на тыльной стороне левой ладони — наметки татуировки. черное солнце разлапистыми лучами касается костяшек пальцев. сам он весь в черном — рубашка, дырявые на разбитых коленках джинсы, туфли. 

«семнадцать лет, — думает Глэдис, — а выглядит на четырнадцать. а все потому что улыбается совсем-совсем юно». 

откуда-то рядом с ним вверх тормашками появляется Эннио. Франческо легонько бьет его по коленке. Эннио все так же глядит на Глэдис снизу вверх. смеется, белые зубы в улыбке, морщинки от глаз, темные кудри, не скрывающие лица. синие джинсы, кажется, выглажены. Глэдис хочется поднять воротник его разноцветной — желтой в кленовые листья рубашки, смеяться, называть «графом Дракулой». 

— откуда вы тут? — спрашивает она. 

— да просто, — отмахивается Эннио. — летаем. 

и это, конечно, объясняет все. летать — это их страсть, почти призвание. виртуозы, одни из первых, родившихся крылатыми. дети-чудеса, дети-загадки. дети — солнечные зайцы. 

— хочешь с нами? — спрашивает Франческо, улыбаясь. 

— спрашиваешь! — толкает его Глэдис в плечо. 

они летят — к морю, над развалинами старой крепости, над рощей и зеленым от молодой травы лугом. 

***

время течет белой шумной рекой, смывает камни с берегов, дробит скалы на песок, поворачивает лето к зиме. Кимбэль, щурясь, глядит на солнце, на ярко-синее небо и неохотно оборачивается на ругающихся в шутку друзей. 

— спорим, струсишь? — настаивает Эннио, а Франческо лениво отговаривается: 

— не струшу. но прыгать не буду, какой смысл?.. 

и, устроившись в тени платана, заворачивается в красные перья, прикрывает глаза. Эннио на цыпочках бродит кругами. Кимбэль видит — ему чего-то хочется от Франческо, но уговорить никак не может. ходит, смотрит. молчит, сердито сопит себе под нос. подходит к Кимбэлю, говорит: 

— ну хоть ты его уломай! — голос звенит осколками обиды. 

— зачем? — пожимает плечами Кимбель и впивается в солнце глазами.

издалека — веселый смех. Кимбель узнает по голосу Глэдис, а потом замечает ее «ласточек» — Эрни и Фиам, два года разницы, а подруги — не разлей вода. «кстати, это не метафора», — думает он. 

шесть лет назад семилетнюю кудрявую Эрнестину чуть не смыла морская волна — безнадежно колыхались по сизой глади голубые крылья. Фиаммета тогда рванула вверх, рыжий росчерк молнией в темных облаках. длинная черная коса билась по плечам, когда она летела, едва касаясь носками туфель воды, пригибаясь под тяжестью чужого тела. добралась. упала на песок. лежали обе долго-долго, дышали в такт. тяжело, размеренно. 

Кимбэль расправляет крылья, чуть-чуть пушит серебристые перья, поднимается при виде Глэдис, почти церемонно кланяется, она шутливо садится в реверансе. за ее спиной перешептываются Эрни и Фиам. хихикают в запястья, прикрывают рты пальцами, измазанными в вишневом соке, когда Кимбэль протягивает Глэдис ладонь, приглашая на танец. 

Эннио плюхается на песок рядом с Франческо, толкает плечом, улыбается ясно и светло. Франческо отводит алое крыло, укладывает его поверх разноцветной рубашки, треплет по волосам. 

они смотрят, как танцуют на краю обрыва Кимбэль и Глэдис, как шагают в пустоту над водой, как воздух принимает их танец. Фиам и Эрни мостятся на нижних ветках, шепчутся о чем-то. Эннио различает только одно слово — «птицы». 

— ой! — вдруг вспоминает Глэис, отворачивается от Кимбэля, оставляя ладонь в его руке. — я забыла сказать: к нам Феникс сегодня придет! 

Франческо серьезнеет. брат Глэдис не тратит время по пустякам — он поступает в университет, ему не до возни с детьми, однако… что-то тяжело ворочается под сердцем и он крепче прижимает Эннио к себе. остальные, будто почувствовав его тревогу, замолкают. у Фиам опускаются уголки губ, а Эрни щурит глаза. 

в недоброй тишине всходит на обрыв Феникс. 

***

он хмурится, белая рубашка надувается на ветру, и, нахохлившись, сидит на его плече Златоглазка. он начинает сразу, коротко поздоровавшись. 

— вы знаете Эмбер Каро и Франко Кэйтля, второклассников? — дожидается их кивка, хмурит брови, закусывает губу. — кхм, — запинается, молчит, теребит на запястье браслет, подаренный Марией, дочкой смотрителя маяка. — они пропали. 

— то есть? — первым спрашивает Франческо. тон у него серьезный, настороженный. 

— вчера не вернулись с прогулки. 

тишина заползает Эннио на шею ласковой ядовитой змеей. перехватывает дыхание, и он втягивает воздух слишком шумно. зачем-то хватает за руку Франческо. у того потные ладони и резко дергающийся кадык. жмурится Эрни — ее младший брат, Рамиро, тоже во втором классе. Фиам гладит ее по спине. Кимбэль сжимает кулаки — он еще не знает об опасности, но готов сражаться — яростно, неукротимо. крылья Глэдис никнут, как полевые цветы в вазе на исходе дня. 

— будьте осторожны, — говорит Феникс. — никто не знает, что это может быть, такого в Городе не было лет пятьдесят. взрослые… не хотели, — он выдыхает, сует руки в карманы, — чтобы вы знали об этом. я случайно услышал разговор. думаю, вам полезно… — качает головой, Златоглазка ерошит перья, — быть в курсе. 

— спасибо, — кивает Франческо, как никогда сосредоточенный. 

Феникс уходит быстрым шагом, бросив короткое «осторожнее!» 

Эннио предлагает проводить всех домой, им с Франческо несложно, живут они на одной площадке, в соседних квартирах — не останутся одни, когда всех скроют створки дверей.

улицы пыльные, тихие, замершие в ожидании грозы — тучи набежали слишком быстро. Эннио машет рукой Кимбэлю, когда с неба рушится стена дождя. брести с Франческо, тоже вымокшим до нитки, до странного весело, даже зная, что в городе неладно. 

дома мать почему-то рассказывает легенду о Похитителе Птиц. Эннио знает ее почти наизусть: Синие Птицы улетали за пением этого человека, кидались из-под облаков, разбивались о скалы… 

ночью снится тьма, будто вся из черных перьев — глаза у нее желтые, с вертикальными зрачками. Эннио просыпает, судорожно хватая губами воздух. 

***

тянутся три дня — тишина тяжелеет, висит над городом дамокловым мечом, взрослые не говорят о беде. 

на рассвете четвертого солнце карабкается на небосвод, цепляясь за протянутые лапы елок, провисая на ветвях ясеня, стелется по листьям. 

Эннио стоит на зубце башни разрушенной крепости, расправив зеленые крылья в попытке удержать баланс, и свет перекатывается по перьям, кудрям. черные бриджи смешно топорщатся на коленках, подол белой рубашки, в огромных алых цветах, выбился из-под пояса. дрожит на ветру. Франческо смотрит на него снизу, от камней первой ступеньки. лестница идет по внешнему краю башни. 

— слезай! — хочется закричать ему. но молчит — знает: спугнет, и Эннио легкой тенью сиганет вниз, только чтобы все было так, как хочется ему. 

Франческо старше, он видел, как погиб первый ребенок, родившийся с крыльями. разбился, рванув против ветра. мальчишку звали Риком — смешливый был, стеснительный. длинные русые волосы трепал ветер, а тонкая струйка стекала из уголка губ. 

мать Франческо тогда не успела отвести его в сторону, закрыть глаза. и образ упавшего навсегда отпечатался на обратной стороне век. 

Эннио — само движение, секунду — перекатится с пятки на носок, рванет в воздух. 

шуршит по камням ящерка, но что-то тревожное, почти нервное в ее движениях. Эннио смотрит вниз; из-под арки, ведущей в подвал, — желтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками. Эннио вздрагивает всем телом, опасно наклоняется вперед — едва успевает расправить крылья — дрожащий водопад зелени за спиной. 

— беги, — шепчет одними губами. Франческо бросается к нему, забывая на доли секунды о крыльях. — беги! — кричит Эннио и взлетает вверх. 

темное щупальце тянется за ним в синеву. 

***

через полчаса оба, тяжело дыша, сидят в комнате у Феникса. Эннио глотает ледяную воду из бутылки и морщится, когда та стекает по подбородку. 

— я, — говорит он, — видел чудовище. 

Златоглазка ерошит перья, становится похожа на пушистый шар. 

— в развалинах старой крепости, — добавляет, поежившись. 

Франческо рассказывает про щупальце, про дохнувший холод и мгновенный страх. про бешеный полет, почти на пределе сил. 

— хорошо, — отвечает им Феникс. — я пойду туда. 

— мы с тобой, — заявляет ему Эннио. 

и Фениксу остается только кивнуть. 

— сегодня, в три пополудни около крепости, — подытоживает Франческо. 

они втроем — серьезны, спокойны и собраны. оставшееся время тратят на сборы: отцовские фляги полны водой, куплен душистый хлеб, завязаны кроссовки, перочинные ножи и фонарики ждут своего часа в карманах джинсовок.

***

солнце спускается с полуденного пика, когда Эннио, Феникс и Франческо подходят к заброшенной крепости. от белого известняка пахнет пылью, жаром и тоской. как-то само собой получается, что они чеканят шаг и почти не разговаривают. трава гнется под их ногами, кузнечики — дети летнего дурмана — стрекочут отчаянно громко. 

Феникс вздрагивает: к ним от нагретых камней поднимается фигурка — светлые джинсы, легкая кружевная кофточка, светлые волосы. 

— Глэдис?! — почти вскрикивает он. золотистые брови взлетают до линии роста волос. 

— мы идем с вами, — говорит сестра, и голос ее странно взрослый. 

что-то изменилось в ее осанке, стало прочнее, будто появился невидимый стержень. вот и Кимбэль за ее плечом держит спину ровнее, расправил грудь. Эрни становится рядом с Глэдис — по правую сторону, она, кажется, больше не теребит в руках бахрому на рукавах, не кусает заусенцы. у Фиам около рта залегли глубокие складки, губы сжаты строго, печально. 

— ладно, — кивает Феникс. он опять не может отказать: Златоглазка на плече кивает головой, каждый раз, когда он переводит взгляд с одного лица на другое. 

***

из-под арки тянет сыростью, затхлым запахом плесени и слежавшихся тряпок. ступеньки почти не видны в свете фонариков. приходится идти ощупью, парами, взявшись за руки, так, что ладонь одного из двоих лежит на плече впереди идущего. тишина давит на уши, и Эннио бормочет под нос: 

— все равно я не боюсь. 

Франческо сжимает его руку. Глэдис шепчет «о, Господи!» в рукав Кимбэлю. у того в животе заворачивается глухой узел недобрых предчувствий. 

только Эрни улыбается почти беззаботно. ее улыбка превращается в оскал, когда из темноты огромного зала на них в упор глядят два желтых глаза. 

у Фиам потеют ладони. под сводчатым потолком качаются цепи и клетки — неизвестно, пустые ли. слабого света фонариков едва хватает, чтобы разделить комнату на две части. 

тьма молчит. дышит, точно поводит носом, облизываясь. над крепостью горит факелом солнце. 

Эннио делает шаг вперед — словно тянет вперед — прямо между глазами, пропадает в черноте. удушающий запах чужого безумия накрывает его с головой. Эннио тянет какую-то детскую песенку, неожиданно для самого себя. силы уходят быстро, но простые слова птицами рвутся изнутри. мелодия похожа на колыбельную, которую пела в детстве мама. 

время, свиваясь, ложится у ног,  
теплым топленым Млечным Путем  
звезды восходят на синюю скатерть  
небес.  
я, запинаясь о строки стихов,  
буду идти к тебе,  
не забывай… 

плывут, качаясь, лодочки нот. кончается воздух, но рядом с ним вступает девичий голос — Эрни поет сопрано, звук идет горлом, будто кровь, звонко режет тьму, щурятся глаза. 

белыми станут земля и травы,  
в стылый покров завернется вода.  
я остаюсь так бессовестно правой —  
в сером тумане — солнце ветров! 

утверждение, ласковая просьба, обещание. тьма пугается, отшатывается, как от огня. 

наконец вступает Феникс — делает шаг, исчезает среди теней — белая фигура, синие крылья Птицы за спиной.

я встану пред тобою, страх,  
за мною будет целый мир  
и радость первого рассвета,  
и тяжесть крупного песка,  
зеленых трав покров медвяный…  
и белой искоркой — звезда,  
над темно-синею поляной. 

тишина чарует. и тьма смиреет, скрадывает сама себя, уменьшается. у Эрни круги под глазами и дрожат руки мелодией страха. Эннио стоит, превратившись в статую. 

«тьма забрала с собой Феникса», — думает Франческо обреченно. Глэдис молчаливо сглатывает ползущие по щекам слезы. 

***

взрыв лазури под потолком — открываются дверцы клеток, синие птицы взлетают, касаясь каменной кладки крыльями, поют — без слов, одной мелодией весеннего ручья, ранними цветами сирени, наливными яблоками августа, легкостью снега и желтых листьев. вылетают наружу из тесного плена. исчезает тьма, как тает дым, и Феникс — обессиленный, приваливается к стене.

у Тьмы, оказывается, есть лицо — словно выточенное из кварца, полупрозрачное, с голубыми, выцветшими глазами, растрепанной седой шевелюрой, торчащей во все стороны. старик стоит перед Фениксом, облаченный в черное, опираясь на посох. Эннио, прищурившись, замечает, что навершием — хрустальный детский череп. время стынет вокруг них, и только у Феникса — дар движения. 

— послушай, — говорит Тьма, бархатисто перекатывая согласные. — давай уведем детей — всех детей этого Города — за море. на них же плевать хотели здесь, — усмехается криво, недобро. — ты станешь королем крылатых странников. в зеленых полях обретете покой, у подножия гор будут ваши дома, — Фениксу кажется, что это заговор, и нет сил разорвать чары. — пойдете по морю и всплесками крыл небеса расцветут. 

Феникс мотает головой, падают на лицо светлые пряди, скрывая глаза. «что-то не так», — думается ему. 

— нет, — отвечает он неожиданно твердо. — нет. я не пойду за тобой и не отдам тебе никого из этих детей, — он делает шаг вперед и воздух дрожит вкруг него хрусталем. — я останусь здесь. и будь, что будет. 

ступает быстро — молниеносно, взмахивает руками, будто сам — огромная белая птица. толкает ладонями Тьму так, что тот падает на пол и, не коснувшись одеждой камней, растворяется в воздухе. 

время начинает свой ход. 

Феникс молчит, пока его тянут под руки наверх, сажают на камень, вливают в рот воду. Глэдис рядом с ним, пачкая джинсы землей, стоит на коленях, гладит руку брата. 

солнечный луч падает на его лицо из высокого окошка — в волосах седая прядь. 

Златоглазка что-то нежно воркует ему на ухо. Франческо, размахнувшись, дает ему пощечину, и Феникс смеется в ответ — облегченно.

Эннио складывается напополам, в отпускающей истерике, плачет рядом Эрни. больше — не страшно. над головами кружит стая синих птиц — свет, проходя через широкие крылья, становится бирюзовым. 

— мы сами, — говорит Феникс, — стали птицами. Эннио обнимает Франческо, порывисто целует в щеку. 

теперь — после тьмы — можно. Эрни приваливается к плечу Фиам, ласково бормочущей что-то. 

— Эмбер и Франко! — вспоминает Глэдис. 

— умница, — устало кивает Феникс. почему-то он знает, что с детьми все в порядке. 

«глупо вышло, — думает Кимбэль. — мы же ради них пришли».

***

снова спускаются вниз, методично обследуют коридоры. в одной из ниш свернувшимися котятами спят потерянные дети. 

— эй, — зовет их Феникс, ласково трепя по плечам. 

Франко недовольно вздыхает, хмурится, открывает глаза. его иссиня-черная кожа, кажется, покрыта багровыми синяками. у Эмбер на запястьях — ссадины, точно руки связывали. рыжеватые волосы свалялись в один грязновато-серый колтун, платье чуть порвано по подолу, а белые колготки испачканы кровью. кажется, она стерла кожу. обуви на обоих нет. 

Франческо подхватывает ее на руки, Кимбэль тянет вверх Франко: 

— я смогу, — уверенно кивает мальчик. 

***

наверху их ждут — Эрни и Глэдис нарезали хлеба и яблок, открыли бутылки с водой. «точно пикник», — проносится в голове у Эннио. 

— что этой твари от вас надо было? — спрашивает Франческо. 

Эмбер пожимает плечами и жадно вгрызается в горбушку. Франко говорит: 

— не знаю, — ежится, синие перья за его спиной топорщатся, весь он похож на встрепанного голубя. — мы хотели посидеть здесь, но… — у него дрожат губы. — затянуло вниз, долго таскало по коридорам, — всхлипывает, — посадило в нишу и смотрело! — голос срывается на истерический визг. 

— оно ничего вам не сделало? — Эрни обнимает его. 

— нет, — качает головой Эмбер. — просто смотрело. 

Фиам прижимает ее к себе. Златоглазка садится на колени к Эмбер, подставляет голову под ее пальцы и ладонь Франко. 

— все будет хорошо, — обещает им Феникс. 

***

все и правда хорошо — птицы возвращаются в город, дети смеются с передовиц всех газет. официальная версия гласит: заблудились в подземельях старого замка. о том, что рядом жила настоящая тьма, никто не говорит. 

Феникс глядит, как чертит в небе фигуры Эннио, как болтает ногой, сидя на ветке, Франческо. как Эрни плетет венок из трав для Фиам, венчает ее, будто королеву. как Кимбэль смеется на шутку Глэдис, как спят в тени платана Франк и Эмбер, свернувшись, как тогда, в нише. 

август идет на спад, осень вступает в свои права. Феникс крутит в кармане кольцо с маленьким белым камнем и думает, что вечером обязательно спросит у Марии: 

— ты выйдешь за меня?


End file.
